descendantsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Josie
Josie is the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow and is a former student at Auradon Prep, she is currently a famous model and is the girlfriend of Angela . Personality Josie is a very kind and caring woman who is normally seen with a smile, she liked to take care of her family and friends and is very loyal and protective of them - she easily worries over them and tries her best to help them in whatever situation they are in. She is also headstrong and fights back if provoked - this is caused by being teased in the wrong way or someone badmouthing her family or friends. She doesn't care what status the person is and will let them know not to anger her. She is also very much inlove with Angela, her girlfriend and tends to "gush" about her - Angela told that Josie is very loving and is "the best" she could ever ask for. She supports Ben decision to bring children of the Isle of Lost to Auradon. Physical Appearance Josie is a beautiful and tall women, standing at 5'11 with dark brown wavy hair that reaches past her shoulders and matching eyes and olive coloured skin. As a model Josie wears all sorts of clothes and make-up, out of work she likes to dress fashionably but with comfort - she tends to wear dark coloured with the occasional light colours such as white, purple and red. She also wears little make-up out of work . Powers and Abilities * Swordsmanship: Trained by her father Josie excels in swordsmanship and was on the Swords and Shields team in Auradon Prep - one of the top students. * Shooter: Trained by her father Josie also excels in shooting, hitting almost all of her targets. * Flexibility: Josie has been noted to be flexible since she was young and trained when in Auradon Prep. * Martial Arts: Due to being trained by Angela, Josie is able to fight and hold her own without a sword. * Singing: Josie has a graceful singing voice, although she likes to sing pop and rock type of music (which her voice is good for)- her voice is more suited for ballads. * Intelligence: Josie is a very smart individual and was noted for her intelligence when a student at Auradon Prep. * Cooking: Josie is very good at cooking as she enjoys it very much, she prefers to bake. * Charmer: Like her father, Josie can charm people to follow her way - although she doesn't like doing it. * Spanish Fluency: Josie is fluent in Spanish, she has been taught since she was little. Trivia * Her father was not put on the Isle of Lost as he wasn't actually a "bad" or "evil" person, however he was watched by guards many times on Auradon. This allowed Josie to grow up in Auradon rather then the Isle of Lost. * Josie and Ben seem to have a close relationship as they call each other nicknames "Benny" and "JoJo" in either respectively or a teaseful way. * She has an instagram which she uses almost everyday. * It is highly possible that her mother is Angelica Teach, daughter of Blackbeard as Josie has Spanish in her and can speak the language. * When she's not working she either hangs out with her friends, family or Angela - when with her father the two normally sail and with Angela the two normally go on dates. * It is noted that she has her father, Jack Sparrow "wrapped" around her finger. * She is in a relationship with Angela, daughter of Aphrodite. Category:Female Characters